It is known in the art to provide focusing electrodes as part of a cathode plate of an FED. The focusing electrodes are useful for collimating electron beams generated by electron emitters, which can include emitters known as Spindt tips.
In one prior art method, the focusing electrodes are formed by vapor deposition methods. It is also known to use an electroplating method to provide focusing electrodes in an FED. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,103, Spindt, et al. describe forming focusing ridges by electroplating onto a metal layer. Spindt, et al. teach that the metal layer is deposited on a dielectric layer that defines electron emitter wells. Spindt, et al. further teach that the metal layer is made from the material from which the gate lines are formed. During the electroplating step of this prior art method, the gate lines are protected by using a photoresist mask. However, the electron emitters may be damaged during electroplating steps if they are not adequately protected.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved FED having electroplated structures, and a method for fabrication that protects the electron emitters from damage during the electroplating process.